Insecurities and Exhaustion
by ShezFriend
Summary: After a long work week an exhausted Regina wants nothing more than to go home to her girlfriend. However said girlfriend is mad at her for once again being late. Sorry I suck at Summaries.


Emma Swan was waiting at home for Regina her beautiful girlfriend to come home, becoming increasingly frustrated as the time ticks by on this perfect Friday evening.

She had wanted nothing more than to cuddle on the couch with her girlfriend, but she can't thanks to Regina's constant need to please Snow and her upcoming plans for the school and not to mention that stupid ball Snow wanted the throw that somehow Regina ended up organising.

Emma finds a spark of jealousy race through her whilst it's been three years since she was reunited with her family a little part of her feels like she only just found them and whilst at the start of her relationship with Regina she wanted nothing more than for her and Snow to get along having them becoming closer and closer doesn't sit well with Emma.

She couldn't understand why Regina was trying so hard when Snow already accepted her Emma felt like she was being forgotten by Regina with her being an hour late then what she had promised,

Emma even made sure to clean the house and make dinner cause even though she was angry she knew Regina would be exhausted, but as the clock ticked on she found that the anger was winning.

Emma is pulled from her thoughts when Henry walled in the room asking what's for dessert; it was with this that Emma decided to through everything to the wind turning to Henry with a smirk.

Regina could barely keep her eyes open as she made her way to the mansion, having spent the past hour in a very heated conversation with the dwarfs over building materials needed for the school renovation she has been working on for Snow, she first brought it up in a council meeting and Regina had taken responsibility for not only that project but also on the formal ball snow wanted to throw and make a Storybrooke tradition, followed by a heated conversation over how this wasn't the old world and standards where better here, countered with why should we trust the Evil queen.

Regina was officially at the end of her tether "Ungrateful midgets' she mumbled it's not like she wasn't paying them a ridiculous amount to get the job done. Pulling up to the mansion Regina finally felt the stress of the day leaving. The thought of a quiet night with her girlfriend instantly calming her, she knew Emma had sensed her stress this week and has been nothing but the perfect girlfriend.

She knows her girlfriend doesn't understand why she is trying so hard to appease Snow and Regina doesn't want to admit out loud that maybe she wants Snow in her life in a way she's never thought about before. Herself and Emma may not be officially married but when Snow made a joke a few weeks ago about being Regina's mother in law is struck a core with her, she never had a mother figure in her life who was like how Snow was to her children and whilst Regina would never admit it there's a place inside of her that really craves that and seeks Snow approval wanting to not only prove that she is the best person for Emma but also that she is worthy of being a part of the Charming family.

Opening the door and walked into the foyer Regina was greeted by Henry with her back to her, and Emma facing her with a smug look on her face, Regina looking disbelieving at them and the mess they and her house were covered in, food covered nearly every surface' Junk food No less!' Emma knows Regina has been trying to change Henrys diet to that of a healthier young man. There was stuff everywhere furniture overturned, a signature red jacket discarded on the floor, and was that a God damn pillow fort?! Regina could not believe what she was seeing.

"Your home late… again" Emma said as if that explained everything smug smile still in place, pettiness and rebellion oozing from her domineer.

"Mum!" Henry exclaims finally noticing her presence with a guilty expression on his whip cream and syrup covered face.

Both Emma and Henry can see the storm in her eyes "What's the matter Gina we were just having a little fun, you do know what that is right?" something in Emma can't help but poke the bear still feeling her disappointment in her girlfriend prioritizing the town and her mother over her.

Emma however angry she is cannot stop the rushing guilt washes through her, as both she and Henry see the fire leave Regina's eyes followed by pure sadness, the type you see in a puppy.

Regina moves past them both despite their pleas "Gina wait", "Mum we'll clean up", both watching in shock as she kicks her heels of crouches down inside the fort, or as Regina would call it monstrosity sitting in her lounge room, and closes the hatch with magic.

Standing at the entrance in dumbfounded both Emma and Henry jump in shock when two letters rain down on them one addressed to each of them.

Henry opened his first, inside containing money and a note telling him to enjoy his sleepover at Nick's house,' which he completely forgot about!', right then the door knocks signalling his rides arrival, he feels magic wash over him as he is cleaned head to toe and swear he feels his mothers kiss inside the purple cloud "Thank you! Love you Mum!" He says leaving not before saying the same to Emma.

Emma shifted nervously afraid to open her letter, "Gina I'm Sor…." "Ahh" she yelped as the light in the other room shatters. "Ok ok I'm reading it" What's written inside the letter surprises her:

Demands:

· Triple cheeseburger and fries

· Chocolate Brownie Ice-cream

· Peanut butter M&M's

· Dillona's truffle chocolate bar

"Wait isn't Dillona's in the next town over?... Gina that's a 45 minute drive" She whined, whilst she felt bad even she had some limit on the amount of grovelling she was willing to do, that was until she heard a sniffle come from the fort.

"Gina I'm sorry can we please just talk, I think we both have stuff to get off our chest and I can't do that unless I see you" she says couching down in front of the fort. Emma hears a disgruntled sigh and could just imagine the adorable pout on her girlfriends face.

"How about this I'll get your demands and a few extras and when I get home you let me in and we have dinner together we don't even have to talk just eat please, Gina I'm sorry for over reacting".

"Fine, Miss Swan" Regina says from where she lays in the fort.

Emma grins and makes a move to leave "I'll be backing soon Gina".

"Wait!"

"What, what's wrong?" Emma says instantly panicking at the shout

…

"I can't here you through the fort G" Emma says after there was a mumble hearing a sigh before Regina finally repeats herself.

"Can you get me a grilled cheese as well" Emma grins to herself knowing that Regina has always loved grilled cheese since Emma first made her try one but refusing to admit it. She has to stop herself from laughing knowing how vulnerable and volatile her girlfriend currently is.

"Of course, I'll be right back", Emma says leaving to get the supplies for what she knows is going to be a very long night.


End file.
